Actor State: Vampire's Infection (ID 21)
If the actor is effected by Vampire's Infection, it may result in later incidents, but these will be mentioned later on in this article. This state is really rare, and is only casted by DJ Zed NEO, Julie EX, and The Dark Lord EX. If the actor is inflicted with the state, this state, in battle, will be removed after 150 to 250 turns. Otherwise, it must be removed through the quest called The Cursed Protagonist. If the quest is successful, the Vampire's Infection state will be removed, unless infected again. In Mortal Town in World 5, there is an NPC whom can remove the curse, and with this, the state will be removed. Quick Note: State Application Chance (By Rarity): 13.8% State Positives This is a list of all positives and negatives this state has: State Effects List * The actor's stats are affected by the following: ** HP goes down by 20%. ** Fire Rate is increased by 100% to 200%. ** ATK is increased by 50%. ** DEF is increased by 50%. * The actor is transformed after awakening. * If actor's state wears off by turns, it will result in death. ** If the actor completes the quest for curse removal, it will not result in death. * The infection has a different effect on the cast of actors. (See Section 2, 2.#) Actor Infection Effects 'If Fire Infected' If Fire, the main protagonist, is infected, his sprite will change. The images can be seen in the below gallery. Fire's Infection Status FAQ * The state is not coming off Fire after 150-250 turns. Is that a bug or glitch? ** Fire's infection is a lot harder to get off than the rest of the cast. His infection is more severe than the others. * Why does his HP go down, but ATK and DEF go up? ** This is because of balancing the effect by the fact it kind of makes sense. * Fire is already strong, so why up ATK and DEF when it's already there? ** '''His blood is the main key here. His blood is very unique, and his ATK and DEF are what increases when his blood changes to his vampire self. ** Yet, the infection can be removed by the NPC in the Town of Nowhere. His name is Zid, and he can give the quest for '''Fire ONLY to get his infection removed. *** Why a separate quest for Fire's infection? Why can't it be for every actor? **** '''This is because if I wanted it to be more difficult, I needed to make a seperate quest for him only. That should be reason enough. **** Also, it kind of makes it Fire 1-4 (If Vampire State Infected).png|Actor Face Fire 1-4 (If Vampire State Infected WD).png|Actor Sprite Sheet -SV- Fire 1, 2, 3, 4 (If Vampire State Infected).png|Actor SV Battler Fire 1-4 (If Vampire State Infected).png|Actor Head Only Fire 1-4 (If Vampire State Infected WD) Sprite Only.png|Actor Sprite Only -SV- Fire VI Version Battler Only.png|Actor SV Battler Only '''Debug Commands If you really wanted to do so, you can use the command below to apply the state to the leader of the party: /give state 21 Now, you may be asking, "Why the leader only?" It'd be hard for me to tell which actor I'd have to check for, so after pressing Z or ENTER, the effect will be applied to the leader of the party. State Rarity Meter